Photo
by Jayden111
Summary: Amy works at a studio, and when she intervies Dr.Gero and hears about his andriod 17 & 18 she is curious, but when she meets Cell, who wants to absorb these Androids, what will she do?


It was a clear night at the television studio, everyone was doing well in performing there parts of acting. One of the studio directors was filming the newest TV program. 'What is the supernatural really? It was about ghosts and people with supernatural strength, and whether they existed. People was beginning to take Hercule for a supernatural being, since he was claimed to be the most powerful man on earth, but he wasn't the strongest in the universe…

"Common people, we need this set up ready in 5 minutes, move it!" the young female director yelled, she stood up from her chair and walked to the manager of the studio. "You hired me for my credentials, right?" She asked the manager named Steven Manitou. "Yes, Amy, that is correct why do you ask such as question?" he asked her, she looked at the bunch of guys working on the set up. "You also hired me because of my insight and knowledge of the supernatural, isn't that correct Mr. Manitou?" She asked him again and he looked half annoyed. "Yes Mrs. Ishtar that is correct will you please get to the point, I have a meeting in 3 minutes." He said glaring at his designer watch made in Tawai. "Okay. I love working for the studio and casting my show, but that bunch of AMATEURS are ruining everything I worked for, I ask them something as simple as prepare my set up in 5 minutes, and they're still struggling with the god damn chairs!" She yelled frustrated, glaring at the guys again. "Amy… They are the highest ranked set up team in town, we can't just fire them, they take long because the want to do a job properly." She threw her arms up in defeat. "Very well… The stupid amateurs can stay, as long as you promise to take them in hand, they're slacking up lately." Steven nodded and then looked at his watch again. "I have to go, excuse me my fair lady, but my meeting awaits." He bended down and walked away sarcastically. 'My lady your skinny ass' she thought and then walked to her set up and spoke aloud. "Mr. Manitou says if you don't shake it up or you're fired, so move it!" She yelled, lying to them about the 3 minute conversation. "Yes, we are finished; you can go on live now." The one set upper Jason said showing her too her seat, covered in dark blue nylon. "3…2…1… you're on." Jason said and Amy stared at the camera. "Good evening, this is Amy Ishtar on 'what is the supernatural really?'. Amy smiled falsely at the camera, even thought she still wanted to rip the managers head of for calling her 'my lady' and wanting to kill the set uppers for taking so long. "We have a special guest tonight… His name is Dr. Gero, a doctor who claims to have created androids with supernatural powers and want to take his world threatening warning live." She said as she showed him his seat and he took it, he then stared at the camera and spoke. "Good evening all you poor fools out there, I am Dr. Gero, the scientist who created the Red ribbon army 30 years ago, some of you might remember the red ribbon android army who wiped out everything until a little boy destroyed them all." Amy looked at the guy with admiration. "So these androids are back, I mean the red ribbon army?" She asked him and he shook his head. "No… Those models were too weak, I have created the ultimate androids, 17# and 18# they will kill all you mortals, and yes you too dear." He said looking at Amy. "I'm never been afraid of anything, so a couple of androids won't easily scare me." Dr, Gero stared at her oddly. "You will be scared, when they're ready to destroy earth." He said with a laugh. "Hmmm, okay Dr. Gero, I'm curious now, how does this brilliant androids look?" She asked, complimenting his life's work. "Why thank you dear, one of them are a 21 year old looking guy with long black hair and a red scarf, the other is his twin sister who's also 21 and has blond hair and beautiful." Amy was really curious now; she was leaning quite close to Dr. Gero, not wanting to miss a word he said. "Amazing, I always loved androids, but never thought they were real…" She said to him and he smiled. "They are my dear child, and you and the whole world will realize that soon, when I show you this tape of them, being awakened for the first time…" Dr. Gero reached for his pocket and took out a video tape and gave it too Amy. "Wow, this I got too see." She said as she put it in the video machine in the studio. The film started to role and there was Dr, Gero opening the chamber to the android 17# since it was written on the pod. "That was when I activated them the first time." 17# got out of his pod and looked at Dr. Gero. "Well hello Dr. Gero." His voice was low and dangerous. "Good, good you know who I am, now for your sister…" he pressed the button on the pod and a beautiful girl with blond hair came out, looking at Dr. Gero then 17#. "Good evening doctor." The tape ended then, and Amy was glued to the screen. "Amazing Dr. Gero, your work is absolutely breath taking; they look just like humans…" She said now staring at him. "Thank you again, I worked on them for quite a long time… But they're finally complete, and will be activated tomorrow to destroy the world." Amy was taking it calmly, knowing the androids were real, she knew when she saw a fake and those androids weren't fakes. "Aren't you afraid they might kill you?" She asked him and he nodded slowly, a frown appearing on his head. "Yes, that's why I deactivated them the first time; they lost control and wanted to kill me so I deactivated them so that I may do some more programming on them." Amy nodded slowly and then the signal for the show having to end came up. "Okay… Dr. Gero… It was a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for the warning about the androids." She said and he shook her hand. "Like wise, but that wasn't a warning it was more to say you're all going to be dead by next Thursday." Amy smiled. "Good to know, now good night to you all!" She said and the tape stopped recording. "Thank god, I hate being nice to all those morons out there… Anyway good night Dr. Gero, and don't forget to activate those androids." She said as she walked off the studio and out the door. "What a weird female." Dr. Gero said as he walked off the studio as well. "You're telling me mister… She was once caught here in the night, cleaning the place of the small snake problem we had here." Dr. Gero scowled at the young man talking to him. "And how can that be weird?" He asked annoyingly. "She bit of each snakes head with her teeth and drank it's blood, when I came in 4 snakes bit her on the leg inserting their poison but she was drinking ones blood, and it was Bushmasters, one of the most dangerous snakes here, but she was fine the next day, didn't need to go to the hospital or anything." Dr. Gero thought for a moment. "That is awfully weird… No wonder she wasn't afraid of my androids, she's a freak herself…" He then left the studio, wiring a car and taking off.

Amy rode home, quietly, taking in the night scenery. "I wonder whether he was telling the truth about the androids, either way the world need a bit of a fright." She said as she rode on, passing a little cottage house on the way. She then heard a huge sound wave rip through the air; she looked up and saw 3 little dots, appearing to be a man, a boy and a green man fighting. She looked closer and saw them fighting with power attacks, then she clicked. "O my god, they're flying!" She yelled softly, but somehow the fighters stopped fighting as soon as the green guy looked at her. "Did he hear me, impossible?" She whispered softly, and then she saw them come down, the green one landing on the ground first. "Oh shit." She whispered softly, but it seemed that the green guy heard everything she said. The one had blond hair and he walked towards her. "Hi!" He said cheery and she smiled. "Uh… Hi… Who might you be?" She asked him as she looked at them all, a blond guy with green eyes, a black haired kid with black eyes. And a green guy with pointy ears and a cape. "Hi, I'm Goku son; this is Gohan son, my little boy… And this is Piccolo… Um, what is your surname Piccolo?" Goku asked him and he looked at him angrily. "You have no brains Goku do you? I told you on Namek I have no surname!" He yelled at him annoyed, and Goku put his hand behind his head smiling stupidly. "Uh, sorry Piccolo, um who are you?" He asked Amy and she looked at them, but then got out of the car. "My name is Amy Ishtar." Gohan then smiled. "Aah, yes, you're the one who's broadcasting the new show, aren't you?" She nodded. "Yes I am… Have you been watching it kid?" she asked him and he looked down. "I did, until I needed to train with my dad, and when I get a break, my mom makes me study, so I couldn't watch it, what happened on it?" Gohan asked nicely, smiling brightly. "Well, a guy who claims he's a werewolf came in, because he had a funny bone structure. A crazy gypsy woman came in and pretended to be talking to the dead. A guy who said he could make a piercing with his eyes, and finally the only believable one, a crazy doctor who says he's going to make 2 killer androids and release them tomorrow." She said with a smile, but Piccolo, Goku and Gohan were frowning at her last words. "This doctor's name wasn't Dr. Gero by any chance?" Piccolo asked and Amy was surprised they knew his name. "Yes, it was, why?" She asked curious now. "You saw us flying right?" She nodded. "Now we're training for the androids arrival, to destroy them." Her face turned to surprise. "That's amazing, but as it sounded the doctor has a deactivating switch, he used it on them before." Goku looked at Piccolo and he looked at her. "How do they look?" They both asked at the same time, Goku smiled and Piccolo looked surprised. "Goku did you read my mind?" He asked, thinking Goku could do anything. "No… But I know you well enough to know when you're going to say what." He giggled like a little school girl. "No you don't!" Piccolo said and Goku said it at the same time. "Told ya." Goku said and this time Piccolo said it at the same time as Goku. "Looks like two can play at that game… Now back to the looks on the androids." He turned to Amy. "Oh, ones a beautiful blond girl and her brother is a black haired guy with a red scarf." She said and they nodded. "Good, now you must excuse us… We have serious training to do. Nice meeting you, but if you ever want to come visit, just come!" He yelled as they took into the air. "Freaky…" She said shaking her head and getting back in the car.

She slowly drove home, now knowing the androids were no joke. "What if they're really going to be able to destroy earth, if they're as strong as the doctor said then earth is a goner." She brushed her hair aside with one hand as she was looking ahead of her, she then turned her head as something caught her eye, as she turned her head her eyes widened and she swung of the rode, crashing into some nearby trees. "O my god, what was that…?" She questioned herself as she climbed out of her trashed car, as she walked a few meters away from it, it exploded, she walked too the woods and looked around. "Come out, come out Giant thing I saw." She whispered as she walked around the woods, being more jumpy that was needed. She heard a rattle and then saw several poison oak leaves rattle as something big moved through it. "God what if it's a bear…" She whispered but then she saw a green leg, like an alligator. "Oh shit, a crocodile… Impossible there isn't that much water around here…" She whispered as she walked to were the green leg stuck out. She moved the branch and saw a huge bug. "O my god…" It was staring straight at her, its pink and black eyes piercing into her cold and hollow black ones, it then began moving towards her… "O no you don't!" She yelled as she jumped back but in a second it was in front of her. "What are you…?" She whispered to the giant bug, it didn't reply, naturally but it moved towards her. "Man you're one big bug." She said and it moved towards her still, its pink eyes looking like it were going to devour her soul. "I've never seen anything like you before in my life…" She said, like she was too hypnotized to run away. The creature walked towards her, opening its mouth, as if ready to bite her. "Man, from your looks I'd say you're more of a threat than those androids Dr. Gero spoke about…" She saw the bug go completely still, as if she had caught his attention. "Oh… So you don't want to eat me anymore…?" She asked as she looked at its beautiful pink eyes, staring at her. "Okay, so you want to know about the androids?" She went to sit down on the ground, in front of the bug. "Okay… Dr. Gero said he was going to awaken them tomorrow, at his lab… And he also said one is a young blond girl and the other a young boy with black hair and red scarf… And then he said they're going to destroy the world by next week… And I believe him, because I ran into 3 guys, Gohan, Goku a green one with big pointy ears… They said they're training to fight the androids, and destroy them… The Goku one looked awfully strong…" She then looked at the bugs angry eyes now. "Okay, that was all I had to say, I wonder whether that crazy lunatic Gero would like to undergo some studies and tests on you… You're not normal my friend…" The bug stepped forward and she stood up and stepped back. "Um, I really need to go... See you later!" She ran too her car, but then remembered it was blown up and broken. "O shit… I meet a crazy doctor, 3 flying, fighting freaks and a giant bug that want to kill me…" She turned around and it was right in front of her. "Okay mister bug I'll make a deal with you… If you don't eat me… I'll get you something to eat." The bug stepped forward. "Okay, how about I run, and you don't try to catch me?" But it still advanced on her. "O now I get it! You have a unique taste for human souls, isn't that right? Well, sorry you're not getting mine without a fight!" She yelled as she was getting ready to fight it, she then saw a tail growing out of it body, forming. "O my god… Now I understand…" She said and the bug stood still. "You're only in your larva form, that's why you still grow parts to your body… This means you're going to hatch in 2 hours… I took biology so I know when a larva will turn adult, and your clock strikes grow up time in 2 hours…" She then signed. "And I'm not going to be here when it happens, so mister bug, you got two choices, you can let me run, real fast and then you can go feed to promote your growth, yes if you eat now you'll hatch in 1 hour instead of two…" She then went silent. "O no, if you eat human souls, and I just told you that, then you're going to eat me now…" She stepped back and it stepped forward. "Hey wait, why am I talking to a bug, hey why not, hey mister bug I'm going to talk to you now, so stand still and listen..." She went down on the grass again and she saw the bug coming. "Good now listen well, because I won't tell this to anyone who had a mind or could speak, that would be way to embarrassing…" the bug stopped in front of her, making ready to eat her but then she snapped in. "LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU TRYING TO MUNCH ON ME! I HAVE A MIND AND I'M TELLING YOU, DYING BY BEING EATEN OR ABSORBED ISN'T MY STYLE AT THE MOMENT! SO CHILL!" she yelled harshly and the bug stopped its feeding frenzy. "Now listen… And I hope you never get transformed into a walking, talking bug, because then I'll simply kill myself." She said as she smiled.

She lay back on the grass and stared at the shiny stars. "Okay let me start from the start… When I was 5 my mother killed my brother André, then my mother started to ask me to do certain little favors for him… But I always refused, then he began abusing me, and I had to kill him, then my mother started getting suspicious of how dad died, so I had to kill her too, by that time I've grown so empty and independent that I didn't care about people anymore… Anyway that happened when I was 10, anyway then one of the teachers at my school, since I was now under my grandmothers care, started to tease me about my frizzy hair, which isn't frizzy anymore… Anyway then I once got him alone in the street… I was tempted to kill him, but knew it would be too obvious, I was 10 but I was smart… Anyway I got transferred to another school when I was 15, a high school. Then all the boys thought I was cheap, because this one girl made up stories, it didn't bother me much, because I never said yes to anyone, no one is my type… Anyway then this one guy tried to rape me on the school grounds, after a school function late at night. I had no choice but too kill him in self defense. I was given a 2 years jail service, and fulfilled it, getting a bit tougher, and allot less scared, I'm not even scared about the androids… Anyway when I got out I was 17, then I went to college and studied the supernatural for 4 years, and that leaves me where I am, I'm 21 turning 22 and not afraid of anything, and just launched my own TV show, but there is one thing I'm afraid off… That would be too be abused again, most men can't harm me, since I'm always packed with a blade somewhere, but when I watched those 3 people fighting and flying, then I knew if any guy like that tries to abuse me, I won't be able to do anything, he'll break my blade with his eyes for all I know… So that's what I'm afraid off, what are you afraid off?" She asked the bug, but it didn't answer. "I think I know, being used in insect soup in India." She stared at his eyes again. "Do you know it's unnatural for an animal to have pink eyes, and be as human like as you?" She looked down at his eyes and then sat back. "How am I going to get home, you know if it wasn't for you, my car wouldn't have crashed, since you distracted me." She said as she stared at her once beautiful car. "O well, live sucks, anyway I'm going to sleep, right here, right now… So good luck changing into a pretty butterfly." She joked and then lay down, falling asleep within a couple of minutes.

8 hours later…

It was 6 o clock in the morning when Amy woke up and looked too her side, there was the shell of the bug that she talked to last night. She jumped up and looked at it, it was cracked open and something half human came out of it… She then looked at the tracks it left. "What the?" She asked herself as it was upright feet with a heel that looked like a shoe, and it then just left off, like it flew away. "Man how freaky, I got to tell this on my show… Better get there soon…" She took off back to the studio… she walked for 5 hours, which it would have taken her 30 minutes to get there with the car, when she arrived she was out off breath and walked in slowly and tired. "Good morning Amy, how are you?" She heard Jason ask. "Huh, not now I don't have enough energy to speak…" She almost crawled to her seat and then slumped down, requesting a gallon of water. "Hey, tell me what's wrong, and did you hear the news this morning?" Jason asked her and she looked at him tired. "No I was walking the last 5 hours to hear, since my car crashed, and I don't have insurance… So what did happen on the news?" She asked not really curious. "Wow are you okay?" She nodded. "Okay, anyway this weird green creature attacked Nicky town this morning… It used its tail to absorb people and only leave behind there clothes, do you think this is an android?" She was lost in her own thoughts about the attacker on Nicky town. "Do you have a tape of the attacker on video?" Jason nodded and he went to get it. When he returned Amy had already swallowed half of the gallon of water, he put in the tape and as it played Amy's eyes widened and she had a back flash of how the bug looked… "This explains it…" She softly whispered then got up… "I have to go, and get some sleep, I might be in tonight to do my show, but if not, just put on a repeat of the android one, a couple of people probably wants to see it again." She waved good bye and left the studio in a rented car.

She drove down the city until she heard a huge explosion to her right, in the nearest Mall. "O no, it's that bug again, I should've tried to kill it, that was my favorite Mall!" She yelled as she drove further, hearing the terrible yells of people screaming, it might have been soothing to her, but it sounded terribly frightening. She ran into the Mall and too her favorite knife shop, seeing if she could by any chance steal anything, but when she got there she saw how the life was being sucked out of a young girl off 6, shriveling up like a dried prune. "O my god…" She whispered and saw the guy slowly turning around; she jumped in behind the closest pot plant and hid there, staring through the leaves as she saw his face completely. "That is so him…" She whispered again, and then she saw him disappear like a skimmer, and then she felt a hand around her mouth. "Quiet… Or I'll kill you…" He warned, not knowing who she was. She bit his hand and he let go. "Firstly, I'm not afraid of death, I told you that in your larva form, and secondly I wasn't being LOUD, THIS IS LOUD!" She yelled at him and he punched her in face softly but she flew against the stairs of the Mall. "Yes I remember you… You're the woman, who I wanted to feed on, and you told me about the androids I need to absorb, 17# and 18#... Thank you for that, but I think your time on this planet as expired." He raised his tail, but she dodged it as it came for her. "Not yet! I still want to live at least 3 more years!" She yelled as she moved out of the way of another tail strike. "I didn't ask your opinion, now did I?" He asked her and she shook her head. "No you didn't, but why did you listen to all the shit I mumbled to you?" She asked him and he stopped attacking for a second then smiled. "Who said I was listening." She then looked at his eyes. "You still have the same eyes, pink and black…" She was leaning close in astonishment. "Get away from me!" He yelled as he stepped back and she snapped back into reality. "Oh yeah sorry, what are you precisely?" She asked him and he smiled. "Since I can speak now… I'm from the future, 20 years in the future to be precise." She coughed from surprise. "The future? How's that possible?" She asked him again and he smiled again. "Well in 20 years I'll be created on his planet, I'm currently 28, but I'm now 8 on this planet, laying peacefully in a chamber where this planet will experience this torment I'm giving them now, later." She smiled. "How odd, but that still doesn't explain what you are or who you are." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm Cell and I'm an android created by Dr. Gero, and my mission is too absorb his two androids that he's setting lose on earth, but in my time they were destroyed so I came back here to absorb then to become complete, but in the meantime a snack can't hurt." He said as he tried to hit her with his tail again, but not really trying since he missed again. "You're an android, but you're not mechanical!" She yelled and he grabbed her around her mouth again. "I know... But keep quiet… I'm completely organic, so I'm not a bucket of bolts." He said and she looked at him odd as she tried to speak but couldn't, so she then bit him again. "Thank you Cell, now after you absorb the two androids what are you going to do?" He took his finger and touched her nose. "Kill you." He said as he smiled and she stepped back. Then smiled happily. "Oh so you're not going to kill me now? Thank you!" She said sweetly, then was about to take off, but he grabbed her arm and pressed it so hard that she had to close her eyes in pain. "I still need to ask you something, about Goku, why did you say he looked strong, and what about Piccolo, Krillen, Gohan, Yamcha, Vegeta and Tien?" She was stunned that he knew so many names. "Uh yeah the Goku one looked really strong, he send sound waves through the air with his power." Cell began to laugh. "You mortals think everything is strong, don't you, did he perhaps do this?" Cell began screaming and everything began ripping apart, walls, buildings, plants anything that was around him except Amy, she was standing in the one place he didn't make it go, she watched as the ground began cracking and breaking and the walls crumbling and the people screaming, Cell stopped screaming and looked at her. "That was so much cooler." She suddenly said. "Of course it was, I'm far stronger than Goku." She nodded in amazement as her whole body still shook… "Can you do anything else?" She asked curious. "Like what?" He asked eager to show off his power. "I don't know anything cool." He nodded then ripped of his own arm with his one hand. "O my god, I didn't mean that…" She said looking horrified. "No this is the good part, just look at my arm." He said and she did, she saw it bubble and then quickly sprout again. "Wow that is so cool…" She looked at it closely then touched his arm… "Do you have lizard in you or something…?" She asked as she was rubbing his arm on where it regenerated. "I have Piccolo in me… And let go of me." She did so. "You mean the green one?" He nodded. "I have his cells, he can regenerate."


End file.
